In Hoc Signum Mordres
by Prisha
Summary: Das Leben von Severus in Kurzfassung


**In hoc Signum mordres**

**In diesem Zeichen wirst du töten**

#Hallo, Leute, heute mal ein One-Shot von mir. Entschuldigt mein Latein, das war nie besonders gut und ist nach 25 Jahren (wo ich keins mehr hatte) sicher nicht besser geworden...

Also - Snape macht sich Gedanken über das Dunkle Mal – na ja, lest selbst ... Band 6 wird in gewisser Weise berücksichtigt – wenn auch nicht wirklich der ‚Halbblutprinz' als Snapes familiären Hintergrund– ich bleibe eher bei meiner persönlichen Version von Snape – eben mit jener speziellen Ausnahme#

_Morsmorde_

Dieses Wort oder viel mehr die Bedeutung, die dahinter steht, hat mein Leben verändert ... zum Abgrund geführt – vielleicht auch darüber hinaus ... hat mich zerstört...?

Was hat mich auf diesen Weg gebracht?

Nun, ich bin nicht dumm, aber manchmal bin ich vielleicht ein bisschen naiv oder vielleicht auch zu fatalistisch ... ich bin mir nicht sicher...

Ich war jung - jung und dumm - könnte man sagen...

Wobei ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, jemals jung gewesen zu sein...

Jemand meinte mal, ich sei schon als finsterer, verschlossener Erwachsener geboren worden ... so ganz richtig liegt er da nicht – auch ich war einst ein Kind – so in etwa bis zu meinem 10. Geburtstag...

Als ich damals als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam, war ich also keins mehr ... aber ich war noch sehr jung, doch ich hatte bereits eine Menge übler Erfahrungen gemacht...

Ich wusste bereits, dass ich keinem wirklich vertrauen darf und dass alles seinen Preis hat ... gut, da war Albus, dem habe ich instinktiv vertraut ... aber ich habe mich ihm nie wirklich anvertraut ... vielleicht ein Fehler ... vielleicht aber auch nicht...

Ich wusste schon damals, dass ich nicht der Mensch bin, der leicht Freunde findet – ich hätte ja noch nicht mal gewusst, wie man mit solchen umgeht – ja auch nur ‚normal' mit ihnen spricht ... es wurde ja schon über mich gelacht, wenn ich auch nur den Mund aufmachte, um meinen Namen zu nennen...

Ich war arm, ungepflegt, schäbig gekleidet und hässlich, mit meiner viel zu großen Nase, den fettigen Haaren, den schiefen gelben Zähnen und meiner blassen Gesichtsfarbe – und – noch schlimmer – ich war intelligent und wissbegierig ... das machte alles nur noch schlimmer und stempelte mich zum Einzelgänger...

Die Jahre vergingen und immer größer wurde mein Verlangen nach Achtung, Anerkennung und Respekt (in Wahrheit wohl eher nach echter Freundschaft, aber das erkannte ich damals nicht) ... bis ein paar gewiefte Slytherins feststellten, dass ich jeden Trank brauen konnte und auch bereit war, das zu tun, wenn der Preis stimmte ... und ich spreche nicht nur von Gold...

Damals war ich bereits Vollwaise und hatte kein Erbe, außer einer verfallenen Hütte, schwarzen Zaubertrankbüchern und verbotenen Trankzutaten und – wie wunderbar – eine Sammlung voller und (hauptsächlich) leerer Flaschen billigen Whiskeys...

Nun, offen gesagt, war ich völlig mittellos und ich wagte nicht, das jemand wissen zu lassen...

Also verdiente ich mein Gold mit dem Brauen mehr oder weniger (eher mehr) illegaler Tränke – noch in der Schule wohlgemerkt.

Und endlich bekam ich auch das – den anderen Teil meines Preises – was ich immer haben wollte – ich bekam Anerkennung und Respekt – ich war nicht dumm genug, zu glauben, dass es mir Freunde bringen würde, aber es brachte mir anhängliche Kunden ... und es brachte mir genug Gold, um davon (für meine Verhältnisse) recht gut leben zu können...

In Wahrheit habe ich mich damit in etwas reingeritten, was ich nicht wirklich absehen konnte ... ich erregte die Beachtung gewisser (übler) Kreise, die immer Interesse für meine besonderen Fähigkeiten hatten ... und unangenehme Verwendungsmöglichkeiten dafür...

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass Leute krank wurden ... Leute, von denen ich vermuten konnte, dass man ihnen meine Tränke verabreicht haben könnte...

Und ich stürzte in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch, nicht, dass ich je ein fröhlicher Mensch gewesen wäre...

Und so führte eins zum anderen...

Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, dachte, ich sei schon zu tief drin, glaubte keine andere Wahl zu haben ... dachte, es gäbe keinen anderen Weg...

...Und so nahm ich das Dunkle Mal...

_Morsmordre_

Ich war erst 19 als der Dunkle Lord mich ‚übernahm' ... nicht durch Zwang, nicht durch Imperio ... sondern allein durch meine Überzeugung, es gäbe keinen anderen Weg – keine Möglichkeit – für mich.

So wurde ich zum Todesser ... doch damals mordete ich noch nicht ... wenigstens nicht mit meinen eigenen Händen ... doch meine Tränke töteten, folterten ... trieben in den Wahnsinn ... schadeten nur...

Etwas, das ich eigentlich nie wollte, denn einst hatte ich den Wunsch Heiler zu werden ... ein schöner Heiler war ich damals ... wenn man es zynisch betrachtet - und das tue ich gewiss – brachten viele meine Produkte Heilung ... eine ziemlich endgültige Form der Heilung, wenn man so will...

Ich war auch dabei, wenn unschuldige Menschen gefoltert und getötet wurden ... stand daneben ... und tat – _nichts_ – weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung...

Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich keine Gefühle mehr, war kalt, hohl und leer – nur Existenz, nicht wirklich Leben – denn ich hatte schmerzhaft gelernt, dass Gefühle nur für eins gut sind – mich zu verletzen...

Ich wurde kalt, finster und zynisch ... ich bin kein netter Kerl – war ich nie ... aber ich hatte auch nie Freude am Leid anderer Menschen, wie es viele meiner – nun, nennen wir sie – _Kollegen_ - hatten...

Und doch war ich dabei und sah zu ... häufte Schuld auf mich ... erdrückende Schuld...

_Morsmordre_

Meine Seele schrie ... doch ich stellte mich taub ... bis eine Kette von Ereignissen, die mit Liebe und Tod zu tun hatten, mich aus meinem emotionalen Koma riss ... und so floh ich ... floh zu dem einzigen Menschen, den ich wenigstens so halbwegs vertrauen konnte ... floh nach Hogwarts ... floh zu Albus...

...und der nahm mich auf und ich war bereit, den Preis zu zahlen, denn alles hat seinen Preis, so auch die Sicherheit von Hogwarts...

_Morsmordre_

Ich wurde zum Spion für die Weiße Seite und gab vor, für die Dunkle Seite zu spionieren ... sehr Slytherin, wenn man mich fragt ... doch ich meinte es ehrlich ... mit Albus...

Dann kam diese eine Halloween Nacht, die alles veränderte – für die magische Welt – doch nicht wirklich für mich...

Ich blieb ein Getriebener, auch wenn sich das, was mich trieb, veränderte – war es früher der Wunsch nach Anerkennung und Respekt, so war es nun der feste Wille ‚Es wieder gut zu machen'...

Ich versteckte mich in den Verliesen – den inneren, wie den äußeren – schuf mir eine undurchdringliche Maske ... ja ich wurde regelrecht zu dieser Maske...

Keiner kannte den Menschen dahinter, keiner konnte ihn sehen, keiner durfte ihn sehen, ich wollte nie wieder emotional verletzt werden...

_Morsmordre_

Zehn lange Jahre vervollkommnete ich das ... wurde Lehrer ... wurde Trankmeister ... wurde ‚die alte, fiese Fledermaus, unten im Kerker'...

Dann tauchte der Junge auf, mit dem alles begann und endete und riss mich aus meiner Lethargie...

Ich hasste ihn – vielmehr die Erinnerung an seinen Vater in ihm – und ich wollte ihn beschützen – vielleicht auch seine Mutter in ihm...

Es war schwer und es war chaotisch (wegen meiner zwiespältigen Gefühle) und es war häufig unmöglich – zu sehr hatte der verflixte Bengel seinen eigenen Kopf...

Fast vier Jahre vergingen und dann...

_Morsmordre_

Das Mal brannte wieder und ich wurde erneut zum Spion für Albus...

Ich litt unsäglich – körperlich wie seelisch – und ich zahlte erneut den Preis...

Es war nicht mehr so einfach, sich außen vor zu halten, wie einst – der Lord war in seiner ‚Verbannung' wohl irgendwie wahnsinnig geworden – und wieder waren es auch meine Tränke, die Unheil verursachten...

Indem ich es wieder gut machen wollte, machte ich es häufig nur noch schlimmer – und wieder hatte ich keine Wahl und tat das, was ich glaubte tun zu müssen ... wieder lud ich Schuld auf mich...

_Morsmordre_ ... immer wieder ... _Morsmordre_

Doch immer noch hatte ich nicht mit eigener Hand getötet...

Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Abend im Juni zwei Jahre später...

Er – Albus - hatte es von mir verlangt, wieder ein Preis, der zu zahlen war, da er wusste, dass er sterben würde, leicht oder schwer – und es war an mir, es ihm leicht zu machen und wieder lud ich Schuld auf mich ... die größte Schuld...

Trotzdem hätte ich es wohl nicht getan – hätte ihn nicht ermordet – wenn mich nicht ein Eid dazu gedrängt hätte – geleistet einer Mutter, um deren einzigen Sohn zu schützen ... einen Jungen, der es für mich wert war – denn jeder sollte eine Chance haben, eine Wahl, einen Weg – auch wenn ich selbst das nie wirklich hatte, so wollte ich es doch einem anderen nicht verwehren ... wer bin ich, dass ich das tun dürfte...?

Und so habe ich unter diesem Zeichen gemordet – und bin dann mit dem Jungen geflohen...

_Morsmordre_

Das ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und wird auch meine Zukunft sein ... wie lange diese auch noch für mich währen wird – wieviel Zeit ich auch noch haben mag ... was auch immer noch kommen wird...

_Morsmordre..._


End file.
